


Making History Chapter Seven Deleted Scene

by electroniccollectiondonut



Series: Making History Verse [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroniccollectiondonut/pseuds/electroniccollectiondonut
Summary: This was going to be in chapter seven of Making History, but I didn't like it enough to make it official. Then I decided I actually did like it, so here it is.





	Making History Chapter Seven Deleted Scene

The project was a simple wall hanging—Maglor had never excelled in forging—but no less beautiful for it, a gold Fëanorian family crest with the motto written on a curled banner at the bottom.

"You can help me with the banner, Uncle," Tyelpe said, and Maglor flinched violently, dropping the small sheet of metal he was holding. If anyone else had said that, he thought, he would’ve been fine. He hadn't personally witnessed Celebrimbor's fate, but he knew of it well enough.

* * *

_He, Gil-Galad, and Elrond had been deep in their cups on the road to war and he had made the mistake of asking after the fate of Eregion and his nephew. Gil-Galad had recounted the tale in grim and gruesome detail. Elrond had lost his stomach and blamed it on the wine, and Maglor had felt his blood run cold in horror. His mind had insisted that he could have done something, had he only been there, but he knew that if he had he would have been killed as well._

* * *

"-laurë. Makalaurë!"

He jerked out of his reverie. Curufinwë was calling his name and Fëanáro's hands hovered around his shoulders as though worried he would fall. Tyelpe looked on in concern.

"Are you alright, _ionya_? You were lost to the world for a moment," Fëanáro said.

"You have gone rather pale," Curufinwë agreed, frowning deeply.

Maglor shook off the memory with a false smile. Telperinquar was here, whole and safe, and he wouldn't let that happen this time.

"It is nothing," he assured, lying through his teeth. He turned to Tyelpe. "I will do any part you wish, though it won't be half as lovely as the parts you three make." He was well aware of his lack of forging ability and had come to terms with it long ago, though his family members in this time still tried to reassure him.

"Then our crest shall be unique—clear to see that it is forged by our family's own hands rather than commissioned from someone else's."

Maglor's smile became a bit more genuine at Tyelpe's effort to console him. His father and brother nodded their agreement, and he softened further. Yes, he would protect them this time around, no matter what it took.


End file.
